Fractures
by TheSrirachaMaku
Summary: A unique story In which the addition of new characters and ideas offset a variety of butterfly effects. Embark on a new spin of the Naruto plot line with both canon characters and a few new additions to the series. Experience new and old situations as the characters work to overcome difficult obstacles placed for them.
1. Arc One: Bonds

Chapter One

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sayuri turned to her daughter as they walked through the door to their new house. The heat in Konohagakure was sweltering in the way it never got in Amegakure and both her and her husband were glad to finally settle from their long trip.

"No." Her daughter pouted.

Sayuri could see Oniyuri's orange hair disappearing deeper into the house. "Why did we even have to move here?"

Osamu let out a chuckle at his daughter's contradicting answer. "Because Amegakure was no place for a child to grow up."

"Why?" Oniyuri face scrunched up as she glanced into the bathroom. It was so… tiny. She could probably dangle her feet in the tub as she went to the bathroom. She didn't even know if her step stool would fit next to the sink like it had at home.

"Because the man that controlled it was a bad man." Sayuri followed her four year old as she explored their new house.

"Why was he bad?" Sayuri sighed, she didn't feel like playing the why game after traveling for so long she just wanted to sleep.

"He just was Oniyuri, you'll understand when you're older." Osamu said from around the corner. The house really was small Sayuri admitted. They were as far away from the entrance as possible, in what would be Oniyuri's new room but she could still hear her husband perfectly.

"But why did we have to move because of him?" Oniyuri asked again moving back to the entryway yellow eyes curiously taking in her surroundings. "Can't we go back? It's too hot here and it's small and-"

"Oniyuri, enough!" Sayuri's patience, already run thin from two days running with a complaining Oniyuri strapped to her back, finally ran out. "We're doing what's best for you!"

"Oniyuri, why don't you go explore the compound while me and your mother start unpacking." Osamu suggested gently. Oniyuri's lip quivered slightly but she gave a firm nod.

"Okay, Otou-San." Oniyuri whispered her voice thick. She almost ran out of the house orange hair flying out behind her.

"Sayuri, you were too harsh with her." Osamu turned his dark eyes to his wife were she was putting her own long orange hair up.

"No." Sayuri said firmly picking up one of the boxes of clothes." She may not know what we did to get out of that hell hole, but it doesn't change that we did it."

Oniyuri stubbornly whipped the tears away as she ran out of the house. She wasn't a baby anymore, and she wouldn't cry like one.

In the distance she could hear the screaming of kids as they played for a second she debated joining them but instead went in the opposite direction, she didn't need anyone to show her around she could figure it out on her own.

All around her she could feel the plants growing around her in a way that never happened in Amegakure with its metal buildings and paved roads. It was almost overwhelming, the amount of life blooming in every direction all of it at her beck and call.

Oniyuri let the plants lead her following them to the center of the compound. It wasn't just their house that was small, but every house all almost identical although some had dark curling vines intertwined on the walls and roof. As she past she let her hands run along them feeling the chakra sluggishly flowing through them.

Still further she walked and the buildings finally grew bigger vines creating walls cutting off her view. Oniyuri finally ran into someone, the woman's purple eyes glaring as they took in her yellow ones.

She ignored her as best she could her chin stubbornly raised in defiance. Oniyuri again ran her hands along a vines wall letting one strand twine around her arm as a defense. It curled like a snake onto her shoulders and she continued walking following the flow of chakra.

Oniyuri came to a stop at the sight of a huge greenhouse, bigger than any house in the compound that she's seen so far.

Oniyuri waltzed in even as the people inside glared, as long as they didn't touch her it didn't matter. She wandered around the greenhouse taking in the many sections dozens of people milling around the domed building. A sign popped out in front of a fenced off section, a white skull and crossbones on a bright yellow background. She knew what that meant, their garden back home always had to have that sign on them.

She pushed open the gate carefully. With a grin, she took in the array of poisonous plants. She could feel them reaching towards her chakra. Oniyuri sat down next to a berry plant, her short legs aching from the long walk. She could see the shiny black skin of the berries and grabbed one happy to finally get something sweet after the long trip from from her home.

"No! Don't eat that!" Oniyuri's yellow eyes landed on a young girl about her age who was frantically reaching toward her from the dead center of the path. "Hurry spit it out! You'll get sick!"

"No I won't. Poison can't hurt me 'cause my chakras special." The little girl still hadn't moved any closer to her or the plants on either side of the path.

"Why?' The girl's eyes were the same purple as everyone she'd seen so far, although her hair was grey, something she had never seen before on someone as young as herself.

The orange haired girl shrugged, "I don't know, it just is."

Oniyuri let the leaves settle on her shoulders as she leaned back into the poisonous bush.., "My okaa-san is like that too." she added.

"Really? My okaa-san's sister could do that too, she doesn't talk about her much but from what she says it sounds pretty awesome and a little bit scary ." Oniyuri was focusing on the plants, noticing how they seemed almost lackluster compared to the rest of the garden, but two words the girl said caught her attention.

"You're okaa-san's sister? Hey…. what _is_ your name?" Oniyuri's eyes narrowed as she looked again at the young girl in front of her.

"Yeah my okaa-san's sister she doesn't live here 'cause of my Grandma. But I can tell my mom misses her sometimes." The little girl looked away almost thoughtfully for a second before turning back to Oniyuri. "I'm Kokoro and I'm the daughter of Naomi, the clan head."

"Oh," Oniyuri whispered her heart clenched tightly. "I have to go." She pushed herself up from the plants and ran out of the garden leaving a very confused Kokoro behind.

"Strange…" she murmured watching the orange hair girl disappear from sight.

"Kokoro!" The little girl twisted catching sight of her grandmother just outside the poisonous area. "Come here. I need to discuss something important with you… "


	2. Chapter 2 : Arc One: Bonds :

**July 28th- Oniyuri's Residence**  
Sayuri's hands slowly glided over the dish as she slowly washed it underneath the warm water of the sink. However, her mind was elsewhere as she gazed outside the window. She barely registered her husband's voice trying to get ahold of her attention.  
"Sayuri!" Osamu called once more to his wife.

She jumped slightly, "Hmm? What is it Osamu."  
"Is everything okay? I've been trying to get your attention for good minute now."  
She cleared her throat and focused her attention back to the dish, "Yeah… I'm fine. I was just lost in thought I suppose."  
"Is it about Nao-"  
"Dont." She snapped. She then paused letting out a shaky breath regaining her cool composure, "Don't speak her name in this household." She pleaded.  
Osamu frowned but said nothing more, deciding his silence would be much more appreciated.

 **July 28th- Clan head Office/study  
** Naomi sat in her study filing and signing a few reports that had pertained to the clan and its matters within the village. Her mind occasionally wandered over to the information her daughter had kindly provided to her yesterday and the many complaints she received from the clan about their new tenants. A knock sounded at the door causing a tired sigh to escape her mouth.  
"Enter." She commanded firmly.  
In stepped and elderly woman with thin lips and deep purple eyes that dug into the souls of those she placed her stare upon. Her hair was a dull faded blonde color and tied back into a tight neat bun. The elder woman stood with an elegant grace, her aura seeped power and made her presence command the attention of those who stood before her. This woman was none other than Hanae Moriyo, previous head of the Moriyo clan and partially responsible for the executive decision to remove the clan from Amegakure.  
Naomi stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Hanae-sama, What brings you here?" She questioned cautiously.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have cleared the tainted to seek refuge behind our clan walls."  
Naomi licked her lips nervously, "Hai Hanea-sama, that is true."  
The elder woman's eyes narrowed slightly, "And may I ask why you have completely torn up all we've worked for? You and I worked out that we would cut all ties with them years ago did we not?"  
"Hai I just-"  
"You were just what? You should know well enough that there is no room for weakness within this clan, just like there is no room for tainted blood to further corrupt our clan bloodline."  
"Hai, I know-"  
"Do you Naomi? Do you really? I'm starting to think choosing you as clan head was a mistake, you're too weak to hold such a position."  
Naomi remained silent, her eyes trained on the floor below her and her fist clenched tightly.  
"Fix this situation, or I'll be forced to take action once more and this time, I'll make sure their dead. There will be no escape this time around. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes Mother."  
 **  
July 28th - Moriyo Compound**

Kokoro strolled through the compound occasionally waving to a few clan members. However, she didn't have time for them, she was looking for a specific orange haired child.  
Knowing not many people socialized with the child, Kokoro only assumed that Oniyuri would be close to her house to avoid any unnecessary confrontation with others and Kokoro was right. Oniyuri sat into a small patch of grass near her house. She seemed to be enjoying playing in the mud that surrounded her. Kokoro's nose scrunched up in distaste as she approached.  
"Why are you playing in mud?" She questioned interrupting the girl.  
"Because." Oniyuri answered simply, Her reply dissatisfied Kokoro who let it be known by making a face.

"Why? Mud is messy and dirty."  
"Maybe I like it that way."  
"Hm. Figures Obaa-chan said that you and your mommy were dirty people." Kokoro responded.  
Oniyuri's face grew red with anger, "Yeah well your Obaa-chan is stupid!"  
"We share the same Obaa-chan _**yatsume**_."  
" **Urusai**!"  
" _Yatsu! Yatsu! Yatsuz!"_ Kokoro chanted childishly.  
Oniyuri's face grew hotter and hotter her eyes watered slightly, but she refused to cry. Instead she grabbed a handful of mud and chucked it towards the chanting Kokoro who froze in shock. Kokoro's lip quivered slightly, this was her favorite shirt, her Kaa-chan had made it by hand and now it was ruined by mud.  
Oniyuri, feeling a bit proud of herself snickered and poked her tongue out at the girl. This made Kokoro feel angry and react by launching herself at the orange haired girl knocking her back into the mud. From then on a childish brawl took place in which consisted of childish hair pulling and meaningless scratches. To make matters worse, Hanae Moriyo made her appearance in time to witness Oniyuri trying to shove mud into the grey haired girl's face while Kokoro struggled against her.  
Slamming her hands together, the elder summoned vines to grab and separate the girls. She scanned over Kokoro before switching her icy gaze towards Oniyuri who shook under the elder woman's hateful stare. She released Kokoro first.  
"Go straight home and clean off, I will be speaking with you later. I will not have your tomfoolery damaging our noble image." She hissed dangerously.  
Kokoro nodded and scampered off quickly.  
Hanae turned her attention towards Oniyuri who was still being held within the restraints of the vines.  
"And you, I expect nothing less from a _kusogaki_ of your blood." She jeered.  
Oniyuri chewed on her lip at the insult her eyes stung slightly with tears at the old woman's words.  
"Oh don't tell me you're going to cry _**kusogaki**_? Just like you're mother, cowardly and polluted. No matter, stains like you two can easily be removed." She scoffed.  
By then tears freely flowed down the child's face. She couldn't understand how someone could be so mean. What had she and her mother done to this woman.  
" _**K..kusobabaa**_!" She shouted defiantly, her voice quivering slightly.  
That shout was enough to gain the attention of Sayuri who exited the house to take witness of the scene. Her eyes hardened before forming a few hand signs. Small purple tinted vines crawled up the elder woman's legs.  
"Release my daughter Hanae." She demanded firmly.

"Ah, Sayuri, I was wondering when you'd join us. You ought to keep an eye on your spawn. She's a troublemaker like you. Although, rotten apples don't fall far from a rotten tree."  
"I'm sure you'd know a lot about that wouldn't you Hanae?" She spat.  
The elder scoffed releasing the child from the binds. Oniyuri raced over to her mother holding her leg tightly.  
"I wish to have no quarrel with you Sayuri. Although, I'd watch what I do around here. You're not very treasured among us, I'm sure you know that. And with a little push, I think the clan head can make some arrangements and see to it that you're back into the open." She warned. She then eyed the two, a victorious smirk sat on her wrinkled face.  
"Good day."

 **July 28th- Clan Head Office/Study**  
"Okaa-san ! Okaa-san!" Kokoro called bursting into Naomi's study room. Muddy footprints trailed behind her causing Naomi to frown.  
"Kokoro, what happened to you why are you all muddy for?" She questioned taking in her daughter's muddy mess.  
"Oniyuri did it! She threw mud at me!" She cried.  
Naomi's frown deepened, "Why would she do that?"  
Kokoro avoided eye contact, "I don't know… " she lied trailing off.  
Naomi ran a hand through her hair tiredly. She had a suspicious feeling more happened than what Kokoro was willing to let on. She walk over to her daughter and slightly ushered her out the room, "Go to your father and ask him to clean you up. I'll talk to you and Oniyuri's mother later."  
"Hai Kaa-chan."

 **July 28th - Oniyuri's Residence**  
"Where are you going?" Osamu questioned watching his wife walk briskly over to the door.  
"I'm going to go have a talk with the clan head." She answered hotly. She glanced over at her husband, "I put Oni in the tub, make sure she doesn't hurt herself or something. I'll be back." She informed before slamming the door closed.  
Osamu shook his head, "Have mercy on the soul who pissed my wife off."

 **July 28th- Clan Head Office/Study**

Naomi was packing up paperwork from the day. Her eyes had bags underneath them and she wanted nothing more than to rest for the day. Too much had happened and all she really wanted to do was relax and brush off the drama of the day. A harsh knock suddenly sounded at the door.  
"Enter" she commanded.  
The person who entered the room made Naomi's heart clench. Her mouth opened and closed as she struggled to form words.  
"Sayuri… "


End file.
